fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rieko Maxwell
Rieko Maxwell is a first gen Sea King Dragon Slayer S-Class mage of Skyhunter Guild wherein she is a member of Dragon Gate Team Appearance Rieko is a slender, well-endowed young woman with long, light-colored hair and fringes framing her face. She wore a blue ornament. She dons a cloak clasped together by a star-shaped clip, with feathery protrusions that cover her chest, shoulders, and mid-back, over her blouse and shorts. The cloak flared at her feet, where it is divided into flowing sections secured by ribbons. She wears a white pair of socks that stopped at her mid-thighs. Her Sky Hunter mark is located on the back side of her neck. Her Dragon Force Appearance is different:her body is getting covered with dark blue scales, on her hads appear sharp dark blue fins,and gills on her neck. Personality At the first sight she might seem nice and calm, when speaking to guildmates, the true side of her personality is unfairly beating everyone who she thinks is wrong. She might show her weird nature of being real pervert,always molesting most of male and sometimes female members of Skyhunter. Her team partner Michael Ragnos sometimes avoids her when she is in bad mood. According to him, she might rape someone's mind History As a child, she was running on the sandy seaside during a terrible storm away from Zeref's culties. In strife to save herself, she jumped into the sea away from chasers. In fear she swam to far from the seaside, so she began drowning, no one could hear her begging for help, as the child drowned. When all hope was lost, and she was already dying, Rieko was saved by a Sea King Dragon named Rylarth. She was the only human, whom the Dragon ever loved as a child, so he wanted to teach her Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic. In 7 July 777 Rylarth misteriously disappeared.Rieko left alone. In need in money and sustenance, she got her livelihood by doing crimes. Robbing small shops and walking by people. Rieko was elusive because of her powerful magic. Few months later,she met Michael Ragnos lonely walking in the forest, who suggested her to join the Skyhunter Guild. As they became good friends, she decided to join the new Guild. Magic and Abilities Sea King Dragon's Roar:Rieko inhales deeply consuming water out of everything, before firing a pressurized stream of water at the opponent, with carries a great amount of force behind it, enough to push back multiple enemies caught in the attack. As with other Sea Dragon Slayer Spells, the temperature of the water can be altered at the will of the user, from scalding hot to freezing cold. Sea King Dragon's Pressure Fist:Rieko englufs her fist in water striking the target with the pressure power,if the target is human being,the strike breaks it's bones and throws it away.If the target is building the pressure of the strike breaks it trough Sea King Dragon's Leaping Talon Sea King Dragon's Shredding Fin:Rieko swings her hands as lots of water blades swiftly cut the target thousands of times.The human target is being scarred with bleeding wounds.The inanimate target is cut until it breaks on small pieces.The power of the blades is capable of breaking through stones. Sea King Dragon's Crushing Tail Sea King Dragon's Jaw Sea King Dragon's Geyser Pillars:Rieko punches the ground.The geysers rising from it with mastodonic power strike the target.The pressure power is capabe of smashing human body.The generation of geysers is controlled by the caster,so she can even crate a cage of geysers,inside which the victim is trapped,so one more strike will be fatal Sea King Dragon's Sword Horn Sea King Dragon's Scales Sea King Dragon's Wing Attack Iced Sea Dragon Mode Iced Sea Dragon's Claw Iced Sea Dragon's Scales Iced Sea Dragon's Eternal Sea of Cold Blackness Dragon Force